Passion
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: He moaned into her mouth, surrendering himself completely in her hold. He was powerless beneath her touch, powerless against her lips. His heart ached longingly for her. Oneshot. Kyo/Tohru lemon.


**Title:** Passion

**Pairing:** Kyo/Tohru

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket © Natsuki Takaya

**Rating:** M (for sexual content, although it's nothing too graphic)

**Author's Note: **I basically just wrote this to satisfy my own Kyo/Tohru fangirl craving. I hope you enjoy reading it.

.

.

.

One month.

It still seemed so surreal to him, like this was all just a dream, and that it was only a matter of time before he'd wake up from it and everything would sadly return to the way it used to be. And yet, as he tiredly opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling in a daze, before turning his head to look beside him, he knew he wasn't dreaming. Because there, still sleeping peacefully, her lips parted slightly as she slowly breathed in and out, lied Tohru Honda. The girl he'd fallen so hopelessly and completely in love with. The girl who'd healed him and had broken the curse that had once encumbered his entire being.

He still found it hard to believe that an entire month had gone by since the curse had been lifted. But the proof was right there in front of him, as he slowly and carefully snaked his arm around Tohru's waist, resting his head back down on his pillow and snuggling himself closer to her. His eyes drifted shut again, his face burying into her soft hair as he breathed in her scent. _Mmmm._ She smelled so sweet. Like strawberry-flavored candy. It was probably just the shampoo she used or something, but _God,_ it smelled good.

Just as he was starting to get comfortable again, he suddenly heard her make a noise. It was a soft, relaxed moan escaping from her parted lips. He opened his eyes once he heard it, lifting his head off the pillow as he leaned over to look at her face. He stared at her for a moment, desperately hoping that he didn't just wake her up. Her eyes were still closed, though, and she didn't make any other sounds, aside from her quiet breathing. With a relieved smile, he slowly laid back down again, returning to the position he was in just a moment ago, with his face nestled in the back of her neck, her hair lightly tickling his nose and cheeks.

A few seconds passed before he felt her body shift against his own, causing him to flinch in surprise. He opened his eyes to see her turning her head, her deep blue eyes locking with his. She smiled softly, a grin so subtle and adorable that it graced her lips so perfectly. He immediately felt his breath hitch inside his throat when she smiled at him. _Dammit._ He _did_ wake her up. He watched as she slowly withdrew her hand from beneath the covers and reached up to rub one of her eyes.

"Good morning," she said warmly, rubbing her other eye before slipping her hand back under the blankets. "What time is it?"

He turned his head to the side opposite her to glance at the clock, and he immediately froze in embarrassment when he read the time. He let out a sigh as he turned his head back towards her.

"It's only 5:15," he answered in a regretful tone. He should've known. After all, it _was_ still dark outside. Of course, _he_ was used to getting up around this time, but he knew that, although she'd never actually admit it to him, _she_ didn't exactly enjoy waking up this early. 7:00 AM was usually the time she liked to wake up, maybe on occasions 6:30, but this time was definitely _way_ too early for her. He knew this, and he could easily tell that she was still tired just by the way she looked, with her eyes half-lidded, as though she were struggling to keep them open. He smiled as he slowly brought up his hand, carefully brushing her bangs aside before leaning in and pressing his lips gently against her forehead in an affectionate sign of an apology. He kept them pressed against her warm skin for a fleeting moment before he pulled away to look at her again. "Go back to sleep."

Her lips parted open, a look of confusion crossing her face as she blinked a few times, until that adorable smile slowly returned to her lips.

"Okay," she said in practically a whisper, her eyelids graciously falling shut again. She drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it in a long, content sigh. He was about to get up and leave her to rest for a couple more hours in peace, when suddenly, her hands came up from underneath the covers and slid upward to loosely cup his neck. He felt his heart flutter as she nuzzled closer to him, her head resting on his chest. Their bodies were flush against each other now, her chest moving up and down against his in a slow, consistent rhythm. He could feel her fingers reaching up to lace themselves into his orange locks, and his heart started beating even faster. He swallowed nervously, but he allowed himself to relax his body against hers. Damn, for such a small, perfectly slim body, it was so unbelievably _warm._

"Kyo?" he suddenly heard her whisper against his chest. He blinked his eyes open and looked down, surprised that she was even still awake.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

She lifted her head off his chest to meet his gaze. Their faces were a mere couple of inches apart now, their noses practically touching, yet it was by no means an uncomfortable distance. In fact, he _liked_ being this close to her. It felt really nice.

"I love you," she said in a quiet, serious voice.

It was something that he was not expecting her to say in the least. His eyes widened in surprise as soon as she said it, a sharp intake of air shooting through his lips. He wasn't exactly sure _why_ he was so caught off guard, though. After all, it wasn't like this was the first time she'd said it to him…

On the other hand, the two of them hadn't been dating for very long. They weren't really in that stage yet where saying 'I love you' was more of a casual thing, like those couples who say it in replacement of 'goodbye.' Kyo wasn't exactly the kind of person who expressed his feelings often, either, so that alone made it even harder for him to utter those three words to Tohru, no matter how strongly he was constantly feeling it towards her.

His pupils rapidly shook back and forth as he stared at her, a plethora of overwhelming emotions crashing down onto his heart all at once, leaving him with an intensely warm feeling inside his stomach.

That was when he figured it out. He finally knew the reason why he was so greatly affected by her saying those three little words to him. It was because, after everything that had happened over these past few years, after she came into his life like a sudden burst of sunshine, he _still_ couldn't believe that he was with her. Right here, right now. She was his _girlfriend._ He loved her more than anyone in the world. She was the sweet, innocent Tohru, bright and smiling, shy and clumsy, caring and kind. She was one of a kind, a rare flower, delicate and beautiful. She deserved the world, especially after everything she'd been through, losing her father when she was so young, and later her mother, who she'd been so close to all her life. It was unfair, all the hardship she had to face, yet she always found a way to be happy. She deserved so much more…she deserved everything her little heart would ever desire.

And yet, he knew she would never, _ever_ think like that, because she was Tohru, always so grateful for everything she already had, never asking for more, already so content with her life. And that was why Kyo felt like the luckiest guy in the whole damn world that he was with her. No. He didn't even feel it. He _knew_ it. Which was why he made a promise to himself that he would always protect her, that he'd be with her always, through everything. He was going to cherish her, hold her tight and never let her go. And he'd make it his goal, even if it was going to take him the rest of his life, to make her happy. To give her everything she deserved. Because he knew he wasn't good enough for her, and that he never would be, but he loved her so damn much, it hurt.

"I love you, too," he said at last, his voice heavy with emotion.

He was immediately brought back to reality when he said it, as there was a noticeable shift in the atmosphere following his declaration. They continued staring at each other, their eyes wide with wonderment, but there was something else in the air now. It was as if a spark went off in each of their bodies. Because now, their feelings for each other were out there, clearly in the open, waiting to be dealt with. His eyes slowly fell to gape at her lips for a brief moment, and when he looked up at her again, he could just about make out a hint of a blush on her cheeks. He knew he was blushing, too, probably even worse than her, since his face suddenly felt like it was on fire. He stared into her eyes, those two perfect, oval-shaped pools of sparkling blue, and she stared back at him, a slightly scared, but at the same time hopeful look on her face. In an unspoken agreement, they both leaned in towards each other, their lips meeting in a soft but loving kiss. He felt her slender fingers once again threading into his hair as he slowly wrapped his other arm around her waist, his hands resting on her back. As gently as he could, so as not to startle her, he pushed his lips into hers just a little bit more, in hopes that it would deepen the kiss. To his surprise, she didn't shy away from him, and instead clutched his hair even harder.

His heart was _really_ starting to race now. He could feel it pumping excitedly inside his chest, practically threatening to burst out of him. His arms tightened around her as he slowly, very slowly, began to lift her body up off the bed. Her heart jumped, but she allowed him to guide her, their lips still meshing together as they continued moving until they were both fully sitting up. The blankets fell off their chests, the cold air hitting both of them and sending chills down their spines, but the heat they were creating together was more than enough to keep them both warm.

Their kissing started to slow down after a while, eventually turning into repeated pecks rather than a fluid lip-locking. He placed one last kiss on her lips before pulling away completely. She let go of his hair, her hands sliding down to clasp onto his neck again. He held her close to him, as if in a protective manner. Their chests were so close together that he could feel her heart pounding against his body, and he frowned. Dammit. She was probably feeling so frightened and overwhelmed and pressured right now…which was the _exact_ opposite of what he wanted to make her feel. He wanted her to feel relaxed and safe with him, definitely not this. He moved his head down to rest his chin against her shoulder. His mouth moved near her ear, and he kissed it lightly before he started to speak.

"Hey," he muttered, his voice low but soothing. "We don't have to do any of this stuff if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything just because you think it'll make me happy."

He immediately felt her body shudder against his own, her arms clenching more tightly around his neck. He quickly picked up his head, looking her right in the eyes as he took a moment to study the look on her face. Her eyes were a bit glassy, her cheeks tinted in a modest shade of pink, and her lips were tightly pursed together. It was a look he'd never seen from her before, and he couldn't seem to figure out what it meant. She looked somewhat scared, but at the same time serious, like there was something really important on her mind. And then, she slowly began to shake her head, her long hair gently swaying back and forth with the motion.

"No," she whispered, although it didn't come out as a timid form of protest. Instead, it came out in a surprisingly firm tone, one that caught him off guard completely. But the _real_ surprise was what she said next, in that same soft but bold tone:

"I want to."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head then, his mouth falling open on its own accord. He felt his heart skip a beat, and his head was now spinning with a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings.

_She wants to?_

He swallowed as he felt his mouth suddenly go completely dry.

"Are you…" he hesitated, his eyes flickering away from her for a split-second before he finally gathered up enough courage to ask it. "Are you sure?"

She loosened her arms around his neck just a bit, that same scared but serious look on her face. Without saying a word, she answered his question by slowly and confidently nodding her head, her eyes never looking away from him. It was all the reassurance he needed, the only necessary sign of approval he needed to make the apprehension he was feeling just a moment ago suddenly dissipate into the air like steam. He felt a warm flame ignite inside his heart as he steadily leaned in, capturing her lips in another slow, gentle kiss. She kissed him back the same way, with the same sincerity and warmth and love. Their lips moved up and down against each other's in a careful rhythm, neither one wanting to rush anything, and instead simply savor the sweet taste of each other.

He slowly began running his hands down her back, stopping them when he reached the bottom hem of her pale yellow pajama shirt. As if in understanding, she broke the kiss, looking him right in the eyes. They stared at one another for a few seconds, their hands gradually letting go of each other, before his eyes fell to her chest. He could feel his face beginning to heat up again as he slowly reached out with one hand, carefully resting it on top of her chest. His thumb stroked one of the tiny plastic buttons of her cotton pajamas, as if seeking permission to open it. He absentmindedly swallowed, his fingers trembling as he cautiously unbuttoned the first button, followed by the one below it. He then slid his hand inside her shirt, his long fingers running over her smooth, milky white skin. He lightly grazed one of her breasts, eliciting a soft gasp from her, and he looked up at her in concern. She stared at him for a moment before giving him a single nod, letting him know that it was okay. His eyes fell to her chest again as he cupped her breast gently, massaging it for a while before moving his hand to caress the other one. He eventually let go and withdrew his hand from her shirt. They locked eyes again, a soft look on his face, before it suddenly hardened into a look of determination. He reached down and gripped onto the hem of his own t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. He tossed it to the ground behind him, fully exposing his lean upper body.

It was her turn to gape at his chest. Of course, she'd seen it many times before, but this time was different. This time, she allowed her gaze to linger, studying his tan skin and the subtle indents of his muscles. Hesitantly, she reached out and laid her hand on top of his bare chest. It was warm and smooth, and as she lifted her eyes to once again meet his gaze, he couldn't help but notice that the look on her face had changed. She no longer looked scared, or nervous, or even slightly intimidated. Instead, she looked…relaxed, comfortable…and _ready._

Her eyes dropped again as she slowly moved her hand down his chest, her fingers tracing the toned ripples of his skin. She was lightly tickling him with her fingertips, and he shivered beneath her touch, his blood rushing throughout his entire body. When she reached his stomach, he involuntarily shuddered, her fingers feeling like light feathers tickling his skin. As soon as he flinched, she giggled softly, causing him to snap his head forward and blink in surprise. Her eyes were closed as she let out her lighthearted chuckle. He waited for her to stop before he gently grabbed her chin, and she immediately opened her eyes, the smile on her face simultaneously disappearing.

"Hey," he said in a calm, serious tone, tilting her head up so that her eyes met his. "What the hell is so funny?"

She stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise, before she smiled softly again.

"You're ticklish, aren't you, Kyo?" she asked playfully.

He froze, a furious blush finding its way onto his cheeks.

"So what if I am?" he asked, smirking a bit, despite himself.

Before she could say anything else, he leaned down and kissed her again, his hand still cupping her chin. Her heart soared as she allowed herself to melt right into the kiss, her hand on his chest falling limp and gradually sliding off his body until it landed on the bed sheets. The romantic kiss was quickly becoming more passionate, his other hand snaking around her waist and pulling her in close. It wasn't long before he felt himself starting to get aroused, and he was unable to fight a low moan that traveled up from the back of his throat and escaped his lips. He released her chin then and moved his hand back down, fumbling with the last few remaining buttons of her pajama top. She felt him struggling and carefully tore her lips away from his, and he watched in shock and amazement as she started unbuttoning them herself. He let go of her waist as she slowly peeled the garment off her body and discarded it onto the floor. He stared at her bare chest for a moment, finding himself awestruck by her beauty. In the old days, he would've felt like a pervert for staring at her like this, but now…things were different. They were together, and they trusted each other more than anyone in the world. It was an unspoken trust, subtle but strong, and he cherished it with all his heart.

"God, you're beautiful," he said adoringly, looking her right in the eyes.

She promptly blushed from the compliment, bending her head down to express her modesty, which caused a lock of her silky brunette hair to fall onto her shoulder. He smiled softly as he reached out and gingerly brushed the lock away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She looked back up at him, into his kind eyes, and slowly returned the grin. And then, with new found confidence, she leaned in towards him, brushing her lips against his in a quick kiss, as if to say thank you. He felt his heart skip a beat when she pulled away, his breath catching in his throat as he realized that this was the first time she'd _ever_ initiated a kiss. He could feel his blood rushing up to his face, as well as somewhere farther down, as he sat there in a daze, too surprised to say anything. Finally, though, he snapped out of it.

"Lie down," he commanded in a soft voice, and she obediently did as she was told, her long hair sprawling across the pillow as she rested her head comfortably on top of it. He carefully pushed the blankets down as he hovered over her, placing his hands on either side of her head. She stared up at him with her sparkling, widened eyes, her cheeks flushed slightly. He slowly lowered his lips onto hers, kissing her deeply and making her heart flourish with overwhelming emotions. Her eyes fluttered closed as she brought her hand up and gently cupped his cheek, her lips slowly moving against his. The kiss lasted for a while before he gradually pulled away from her, and they each opened their eyes to stare at each other again. He smiled warmly, mirroring the warmth he was currently feeling inside his heart. His eyes slowly traveled away from hers, moving down her exposed upper torso, until he stopped to gape at her pajama pants. He moved both of his hands down to the hem, carefully curling his fingers around the waistband. His gaze locked onto her once more for a fleeting moment, the look on his face asking what his lips didn't dare to ask aloud, and she responded to it with that same soft, reassuring smile. It instantly made his heart flutter, his lips part, his face redden…

…and yet, despite his apprehensions, he knew it was okay. Because she trusted him.

He tried his hardest to maintain his composure as he slowly but surely began to remove the article of clothing from her body. He pulled it down in a fluid motion, his eyes following his own hands, watching as more and more of her long, perfect legs were revealed to him right before his very eyes. He had to hold back a gasp when she suddenly lifted her lower half up off the bed, as if to help make the job easier for him. When he finally reached the bottom, he pulled the garment off her legs completely, casting it aside onto the floor. He then looked down at her, admiring her gorgeous, nearly exposed form, the only article of clothing left being her pale pink underwear. His eyes eventually moved to gaze down at his own body. He placed his hands on his own waistband, and he was about to start pulling it down, when her small hands suddenly grabbed onto his. He felt his heart jump as he looked up at her, a surprised and slightly confused expression on his face, but then he smiled in understanding. She let go of his hands as he moved them away, allowing them to fall limp on either side of him. She placed her hands on his waistband, her skin looking even paler next to his as she started sliding his pants down, slowly revealing his dark red boxers. She stopped when she reached his knees, finally letting go so that he could do the rest. He leaned back and pulled the remainder of his pants off his legs, throwing them onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

They looked up at one another, a serious look on his face, a shy one on hers. There was a brief moment of hesitation before they both leaned in towards each other, their lips meshing together once more. Her slender arms slowly came up to drape themselves around his neck, her fingers sliding up and threading into his hair as she began running them back and forth through the strands. He felt that familiar rush of blood throughout his body, and he finally couldn't fight it anymore. He moaned into her mouth, surrendering himself completely in her hold. He was powerless beneath her touch, powerless against her lips. His heart ached longingly for her, and he at last found himself giving into his utmost desires as he began to gently push her back down onto the bed. Her back hit against the mattress with a flop as their legs quickly became entangled together, all the while their kissing continued to grow more and more heated.

He eventually tore his lips away from hers, a light smack of suction that filled up the silence of the room. Their eyes opened to meet each other's gazes as his hand started wandering towards her flat stomach. He grazed over her skin experimentally, his fingers nearly tracing the lining of her cotton underwear, before he dipped his hand in between her thighs. Her back unexpectedly arched upward from his touch, and she let out a noise that he never would've expected to hear from her. A long, _seductive_ moan that left her lips in a soothing _'mmmm.'_ His temperature instantly skyrocketed when she made the sound, his thoughts turning completely into mush. He was quickly beginning to lose control, his body now overshadowing his mind. His hormone-driven urges seemed to take over as his hand traveled back up to hook itself into her underwear. Acting out on the adrenaline rush, he pulled them off her legs in one quick motion, tossing them behind him on the ground. He blushed at the abrupt sight of her fully naked body, laying there before him, completely vulnerable and ready for him to explore.

Taking a deep breath, he moved his hand towards her entrance, brushing the outside with his index finger before he slowly slid it inside of her. She gasped sharply once he did, her hips simultaneously thrusting upward. He looked up at her, eyes widened and mouth fallen open in concern. But as her hips came back down, she let out a loud moan, and her eyes became half-lidded, as though they were fogged with…

…_pleasure._

He felt his stomach do a flip, but he quickly shook the surprised look off his face and allowed his eyes to drop to her opening again. He began inching his finger in deeper, exploring more and more of her wet cavern, before he gradually slid a second finger into her. He could feel her walls clenching around his fingers as he began moving them slowly in and out of her. He felt her body tense up beneath his own as his fingers moved closer and closer to her sensitive jewel, until he finally touched it. She clamped her eyes shut and drew in another sharp breath, but she allowed herself to fall under the waves of foreign yet overwhelming pleasure. He massaged the bud gently, making circular motions with both of his fingers, and she let out another moan, one that finally made his arousal reach its peak. He carefully pulled his fingers out of her and reached up to grab onto the waistband of his boxers. He chanced a quick glance at her to see that she was watching him intently, and it was at that moment that he suddenly became _very _self-conscious of his body. _Damn, she was about to see his…_

No, he couldn't think about it. He just had to do it. It was only fair.

Closing his eyes, he swiftly pulled his boxers down, fully exposing his throbbing member. He didn't dare look at her as he took the boxers off and threw them somewhere behind him. He was blushing furiously, his head now lowered so that his eyes were hidden beneath his bright orange bangs. He had his eyes closed in embarrassment, but they suddenly snapped open when he felt the touch of her warm hand on his length. He flinched involuntarily from the contact, but he forced himself to relax as her hand simply rested on him, motionless. He could practically hear his heart pounding against his chest as she curled her fingers around his member and gave it a slow, experimental stroke towards his body. He bit his lower lip and threw his head back, fighting the overwhelming urge to scream out in ecstasy as her delicate hand slid back down his length, caressing every spine-tingling nerve and pulsating vein. She let go of him when she reached the bottom again, her hand falling off and landing on the bed with a soft thud. He looked right at her, his body taking over completely as he swooped down and kissed her full on the mouth. This kiss, however, wasn't sweet and innocent, or slow and romantic. It was hard and abrupt, forceful and intense…it was_ passionate._

He felt her fingers find their usual home in his hair, tangling right into the locks as they both fell backwards onto the bed with a much louder thud. She made a stifled _'oomph!'_ noise as her back hit the mattress, and he couldn't help but smile against her lips when he heard it.

As their kiss deepened, his heart and body started growing impatient, until the desire and need for her became too extreme that he finally couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his lips away from hers, causing her to look up at him with a confused look on her face. He grinned again. God, how he loved that slightly surprised, slightly lost look of hers. It was just so cute and innocent. He leaned his head back down, brushing his lips against her ear, before he finally murmured in the most comforting sounding voice he could muster:

"You ready?"

He lifted his head to read her expression. The confused look was already gone, replaced now with a serious one. He was expecting her to give him a nod, or maybe a simple 'yes' in response, but she didn't do either of those things. Instead, she reached up with both hands and cupped his cheeks, gently but firmly, taking him completely by surprise as she pulled him down into a warm, sensual kiss, one that immediately sent him over the edge and into a world of perfect bliss. His eyes fell shut as he kissed her back just as deeply, with all the fire in his heart, throwing his undying love for her into this one amazing kiss that he wished could last forever.

But as he removed his lips from hers to instead press his mouth onto her neck, the warm, romantic feelings of love quickly began to melt into a puddle of steaming lust. She tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck as he pressed his lips hungrily against her skin, nibbling on the flesh teasingly. The pleasure-filled cry she let out encouraged him to continue kissing her neck, his hands working their way into her soft, newly untamed hair. His heart was beating wildly inside his chest as the moment between them intensified, until he suddenly pulled his lips away from her neck. It was time.

He kept his eyes on hers as he carefully aligned himself with her entrance. Holding his breath, he pushed his tip into her experimentally. She didn't make a noise, and instead simply closed her eyes, as if waiting for him. He closed his as well, exhaling deeply as he slid into her, until he was at last fully inside her moistened opening. She moaned softly as he began moving against her body, the pleasure so overwhelming that he let out a low, lust-fogged whimper of his own. His body rocked against hers in a slow rhythm, her wet inner walls tightly clenching around his length with each thrust he made. The unbelievable sensation caused a spark to shoot throughout his entire body, crawling through every part of him, his arms, his legs, leaving his veins tingling.

As he got closer and closer to reaching that highest point of ultimate pleasure, he began thrusting into her more deeply. Her legs spread open wider of their own accord as her hands suddenly slid from his hair down to his back. He could feel every single muscle tightening inside of him as her hands pressed against his heated skin. He groaned as the pleasure escalated, the heat and friction between them making it harder for him to think straight. He wasn't sure how long the intense moment lasted exactly, but as his pace slowed down again, he couldn't fight himself from letting out a drawn out moan of undeniable pleasure. His muscles clenched together, every part of him taut and rigid, his heart burning like fire. And then he shivered with a final deep and hard thrust as he felt all of his energy being released into one perfect moment of intense love and passionate heat. The powerful wave of pleasure flooded through him, his body shaking as he started coming down from it. He opened his eyes and looked right at her. She looked satisfied and relaxed, with a certain lustful twinkle still in her eyes.

"Tohru," he breathed.

He caressed her face and leaned down, kissing her deeply on the lips. She returned the intimate kiss with that same fervor and sweetness that he easily fell victim to. The warmth of her lips combined with the heat radiating off her body made it more and more difficult for him to continue holding his own body above hers. He abruptly pulled away, rolling himself off of her and collapsing onto the bed. He was panting heavily, his eyes closed, his body weak with exhaustion. She was staring at him—her boyfriend, her lover, her protector—a soft smile finding its way onto her lips. Gently, she reached out and placed her hand on top of his chest, covering his rapidly beating heart. He opened his eyes and looked at her, soaking in her beautiful smile, the light blush on her cheeks, her hair looking a mess…

He slowly smiled back at her, and soon their arms were wrapped around each other's bodies in a warm embrace. He held her tightly, as if he never wanted to let go, as if he were making up for all those years when he was still cursed and all he wanted to do was grab her and hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her.

As they closed their eyes, their bodies relaxing with that comfortable, sleepy feeling, a crack of sunlight was beginning to seep into the room.

And he knew for sure that he wasn't dreaming.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading my fic! Please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a quick review! :)


End file.
